


The Scottish Story

by ramsay_baggins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Scotland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramsay_baggins/pseuds/ramsay_baggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchester brothers go to Scotland to help their friend out of his deal. A little swearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

“You know I hate flying Sam,” Dean said as they walked out of the airport.  
“I know, but we're gonna be here for a week or two so it's not too bad,” came the reply. “How do we even get into Glasgow anyway?”  
The two brothers quickly worked out that there a the choice between a cab or a bus. They chose the cheaper option, and spent the whole journey watching the landscape go past. Sooner than they thought they pulled off the motorway and into the gridded infrastructure of the city.  
“I miss my car,” muttered Dean.

The Winchesters managed to pick themselves up a tourist map, for a slightly ridiculous price. It seems that Glasgow was made of hills, but at least they managed to find the two big streets easily enough. Once they got themselves onto Sauchiehall Street it was easy enough to navigate through the centre. After a bit of wandering around they managed to find themselves a coffee shop which seemed suitable. After Dean baulked at the price of a cup, they settled down by the window to do some research and people watch.

The coffee was ok, enough to calm Dean's nerves after that nine hour flight. He noticed Sam staring out the window looking melancholy.  
“Don't worry Sam,” he said, “We'll do the sightseeing on the way back.”  
Sam seemed to snap out of his thoughts.  
“Hmm? Oh, cool.”  
Dean looked at him for a moment before signalling to one of the waitresses.  
“Can I get a refill on my coffee please?” he asked with a smile.  
“Sure. That'll be £2.75,” she replied, returning the expression.  
“It's not free?”  
“No, not here in Scotland,” she said, her smile lessening.  
“Oh. Uh, well fill me up anyway.”  
As the waitress walked away Dean groaned and put his head on the table.  
“Now I know why so many Scottish people moved to America.”

“Come on Dean, the train leaves in 5 minutes and we have to find it!”  
“I think it's the underground bit? I don't know!”  
The boys rushed through Glasgow Central Station. They stopped a man in a yellow jacket and could just about understand his directions. After some running down stairs and through corridors, they made it to the train on time.


	2. 2

“Travelling to one of the most haunted cities in the world. I dunno if I like that,” murmered Dean to himself as Sam read the Metro, the free newspaper that seemed to be everywhere.  
“It'll be fine Dean. We're gonna be picking up the car and heading up to Canisbay as soon as we get to Edinburgh anyway,” came the reply. “At least enjoy the view. We're not likely to be back in Scotland again.”  
“Of all the places this guy had to be buried, it's frikkin' Canisbay,” Dean sighed.  
That was the moment the conductor came through.  
“Tickets please.”  
The brothers took out their tickets and gave them to the man. He took a second to look over them.  
“Canisbay did I hear? What's takin' two American fellas up there then?”  
“Family business,” Dean replied with a faked smile.  
“Ahh, funny thing I thought, goin' so far north. Thought it had to be something like that,” he replied, smiling all the way. He gave the tickets back with a nod.  
“Have fun up north! Hope ye brought some warm clothes with ye, gets pretty chilly in that neck'a the woods,” he turned away and proceeded to check the other passengers' tickets.  
Dean turned to stare out of the window again.

They pulled into Edinburgh Waverly in the late afternoon. After some navigation of the buses and getting directions from others, they found their car rental place. Sam had booked the car, Dean was not impressed when they were given the keys and found themselves standing in front of it.  
“A Prius, Sam? A frikkin' Prius!”  
“It was the cheapest one, and it'll be the best one for stopping for gas, I don't know how many stations we'll pass up in the mountains.”  
“Well I ain't driving that thing. Not on the wrong side'a the road.”  
He planted the keys firmly into Sam's hand and moved to get into the passenger seat. He paused and changed direction. “The wrong side,” he growled.  
As they got into their respective seats, Sam moved to the radio.  
“Hey, what you doin'?” asked Dean.  
Sam plugged in his iPod. “Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole.”  
Dean fumed, this was going to be a long trip.


	3. 3

“It's never taken this long to drive 300 miles in my life!” exclaimed Dean as he huffed in the passenger seat. “Who builds roads that twist so much anyway?”  
“Apparently the Scots,” came the reply from the younger brother.  
“Yeah, well... they coulda built a tunnel through the mountains or something.”  
They turned a corner and Dean swore. A large tree had fallen across the road, completely blocking the way. It was starting to get dark and this was the last thing they needed.  
“There was a motel kinda thing a few miles back. We should stay there tonight and choose a different route tomorrow. Shouldn't be a problem.” Sam turned the car and they headed towards the bed & breakfast.

The next day they were up early. Canisbay was only around a hundred miles away now, an easy distance. It did, however, take them a fair amount of time and arguing to agree on a route on the map.  
“I swear they make it as difficult to read these things as possible here,” growled Dean, still in a bad mood from the last couple of days.  
“It's just the way the roads twist, it's not too difficult to follow a line Dean.”  
“Yeah? Well you're driving, so I can't exactly give it to you, can I?”  
Sam kept his eyes on the road.  
Dean put the map down and turned to look out of the window.  
“Sam. You've had this song on repeat for the last hour. Can you please put something else on? I get it that it's your music, but if I have to hear Country Roads one more time I might strangle something.”

A few hours later and they pulled into Canisbay.  
“It's freezing!” both the boys complained as they rubbed their hands together to keep warm.  
“I bet it's the wind coming in off the sea. It stinks of seaweed.”  
“Look, let's just get this over and done with and then we can head back down to the city.”  
A few hours later the brothers had warmed themselves up digging up Fergus McLeod’s grave. Crowley himself had shown up to take possession of his bones, but the deal was settled and Bobby's soul was free again. Dean felt himself relax, like a heavy weight was lifted off of his chest. Finally something was going right.

They stopped off for lunch before leaving. This British thing called a 'chippy'. Dean ordered himself something called a 'sausage supper', with Sam opting for the fish option. It came wrapped in brown paper and covered in salt.  
Dean regarded his, “Huh. Demon proof food, ey?” he said with a smile.  
Sam tentatively put one of the fat, greasy, squishy lumps called a 'chip' in his mouth. “Well... that's a new taste anyway.”  
Dean picked up one himself, looked at it for a second, and ate it. His eyes widened.  
“Sam... this... this is the best food I've ever tasted.”  
Sam took a few bites of his battered fish. Dean wolfed down his sausages and the chips.  
“This is delicious. Why don't we have these at home?!”  
Sam looked at his with a disapproving expression.  
“It's too greasy. Here,” he said, “You have it.”  
Dean looked like all his birthday's had come at once.

With a full stomach and a job well done, Dean was in a good mood, even though he was going to have to sit in a Prius again. Sam got in the car and turned on the stereo.  
Dean's eyebrows dropped and his bad mood returned instantly.  
“Country roads, take me hooome, to the plaaace, I belooooong...”


	4. 4

“Edinburgh man, we're in Edinburgh! This is so cool! Scotland...” Dean waxed lyrical as he watched people walk up and down the Royal Mile from the coffee shop window. “I never thought we'd get to go to Scotland.”  
Sam drank his coffee. “Well, it's certainly a lovely city.”  
“Dude, it's so cool. Oh look!” he laughed as he pointed out the window, “They do actually wear skirts!”  
“It's called a kilt, Dean,” Sam responded, clocking the stares they had received for that comment.  
“Yeah, whatever,” chuckled Dean, oblivious.  
“Tell you what, we have a bet, whoever loses has to wear one.” Sam said, staring straight at Dean.  
“Oh man, you in a skirt? I'll have blackmail material for the next decade! What's the bet?” he replied, eagerly.  
“Hmm...” Sam thought for a second. “I know! First one to get called a stupid yank loses.”  
“Seriously? You think people actually say that?” Dean asked. “But yeah, sure. You know you're gonna lose right? I mean, I'm such a charming guy and you're... well, you're my kid brother.”  
The shook hands across the table.  
Just as Dean pulled away, the brothers saw someone at the nearby table lean to their friend and faux-whisper, “So, who's that stupid yank in the leather coat?”  
Sam instantly smiled as a shadow crossed Dean's face.  
“That doesn't count!” he said to Sam, “They cheated!”  
“Hey, a bet's a bet.”

“Come on Dean, I want to see this thing on you.”  
“It's nearly ready. Gimme a sec.”  
Sam laughed as Dean pulled the curtain in the shop back. “I never thought I'd see this in my life.”  
Dean looked stormy. That is, until he caught sight of himself in the mirror. “Hey, this doesn't look too bad. Makes my legs look great.” He pulled a pose, before remembering Sam was there and shuffling awkwardly. He walked over to pay the kilt maker and the brothers left the shop.  
They were barely ten feet out the door before Dean noticed the first girl give him a once over. After a few minutes of walking he turned to Sam with a smile, “Huh. Maybe I get why guys wear this kilt-thing. Girls seem to love it.”  
Sam sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

“Come on Sam, we totally have to do this,” said Dean excitedly as he pointed to a wooden ad stand on the pavement.  
“Dean, you know that stuff is just tourist tat. It'll be boring and stupid,” Sam replied, drearily.  
“We're in one of the most haunted cities in the world, we can't pass up something like this. We'll never be back,” Dean called back to his little brother as he started to walk in the direction of the ticket booth. “Two for Mary King's Close please,” he smiled to the girl working at the booth.  
“There you go, meet at 7.30 at the top of the Mile.”  
“Thanks,” said Dean, turning around with a big smile on his face and waving the tickets at Sam. “We're gonna bag ourselves a ghost in Edinburgh, Bobby will be so jealous!” He bounced around excitedly, looking comical in his kilt.  
“You are way too excited about this.”

The Winchester brothers stood at the top of the Royal Mile before the Castle, waiting for their tour guide to turn up.  
“Hey,” said Sam flatly, “Isn't it weird that half this city is older than our country?”  
“Huh. Never even thought of that,” replied Dean, who seemed suddenly more awed by the tall, age blackened buildings around him.  
“Dean, I can feel the excitement bleeding out of you from here. Anyway, you got the salt in your little bag?”  
Dean shot him a look, “It's called a sporran, I thought you were all for being correct. But yes, I have salt. I wish I had my shotgun though.”  
“Yeah, I feel kinda naked without a gun.”  
A woman walked out of a doorway nearby, dressed in a long black cloak, a gothic looking dress and a black hat. The people who had been aimlessly milling about all drew towards here. The brothers moved closer and handed over their tickets when asked.  
“She's hot,” commented Dean to his brother, receiving a glance from the tour guide. “This is gonna be awesome!”

Sam was unmoved as the tour wound it's way through the catacombs under the city. Sure, it was kind of interesting but he just wasn't into it like his brother seemed to be. It was like Dean was a kid again. He had no idea he would be so excited to go to Scotland.  
“...In fact, there was an experiment done down here by scientists trying to find out if ghosts are real or not...” the tour guide said dramatically as they stopped in one of the cold underground rooms. “Volunteers were each left overnight in each of these rooms, by themselves. They weren't allowed to leave and they were recorded...”  
Sam leaned over to Dean, “Right, cos that's going to put them at ease straight away,” he said quietly.  
The tour guide shot them another glance and continued, “Some of them got through the night without a problem, others felt chilled to the bone as their room temperature dropped. Some seemed to have conversations with people who weren't there, and some even burst into tears at points during the night. All of the participants who reacted strangely said they'd seen other people in their rooms. Some had normal conversations, others felt their lives were in danger.”  
The crowd gasped, Dean replied to Sam under his breath, “Well, what did they expect. Who wants to hang out overnight with a whole system full of pissed spirits?”  
This time the tour guide walked over to them after she finished the story and pulled them slightly to the side.  
“Look guys, I don't care if you think this is all stupid or not, but the other people here have paid for their tickets and it's not fair if you ruin this for them.”  
Dean flashed her his dazzling smile, “Don't worry, I'm a ghost hunter. It's my job.”  
She rolled her eyes, “Oh great, more American tourists thinking they're original. Well you're not. I don't need two wannabe ghostbusters ruining this tour for the others. Just keep your comments to yourself for the rest of the night.” She turned and gathered the rest of the tour to continue.  
Dean and Sam paused for a moment, Dean looking slightly confused. After a moment he muttered, “Well, that went well” before they followed the rest of the tour.

It didn't take them long to peel off from the tour without being noticed. They hid in a side room until they were sure the tour would be over, before exploring the route they'd already come through.  
“This place is pretty creepy in the dark...” Dean muttered  
“I felt the temperature drop here,” Sam said as they stopping in the one of the tunnels.  
“Yeah, me too,” replied Dean. He drew the bag of salt out of his sporran.  
As they were moving to put a salt line down in the doorway of the room off the tunnel, Dean screamed. A hand clapped down on his shoulder, as another clapped down on Sam's.  
“You two aren't meant to be down here,” came a stern voice. The brothers turned around and found themselves faced with two police men.  
“Uh, we're sorry officers,” replied Dean, “we... we got lost down here. Sure it happens all the time, it's a maze!”  
“Sure,” came the disbelieving look, “Come with us please.”

The Winchester brothers were lead out of the catacombs by the two officers. As soon as they got the street level the officers let them go.  
“Don't let us catch you down there again. You won't get the benefit of the doubt again.”  
A woman approached them, the same woman who had been leading the tour. “It's always the Americans that give us trouble. I knew you weren't going to be with the rest of the group when we got here, funnily enough. If you try and get onto one of the tours again we will call the police. I suggest you find some other way of enjoying your time here.” Once the policemen were out of hearing range she lowered her voice, “Look, last thing I need is some big shot American hunters coming in guns blazing, the only reason I have this job is so I can hunt without any problems. You guys could seriously screw me over.” She walked off.  
“Huh,” said Dean, obviously feeling less than happy about the situation. “Good thing we're off to Glasgow tomorrow, something tells me we're not exactly welcome here any more.”


	6. Chapter 6

“I am so glad we're rid of that bloody Prius,” Dean happily said as they stepped off the train into Glasgow Central Station. “I can't wait to get back to my baby.”  
“Well we've still got a couple of days before our flight. We gotta find something to do,” replied Sam as they walked through the ticket barriers.  
“Well there are couple of places I wanna go. This Kelvingrove place I've heard about looks really cool.”  
“Isn't that an art gallery? I didn't know you were into that.”  
“Oh Sam. It's a museum as well. A museum full of armour. You know, knights and all that? I'm not gonna pass up an opportunity to see that stuff while we're here!”  
“Your call. How do we get there?”

Dean's nose was almost pressed up against the glass as he peered into the armour displays, his breath leaving misty patches across the windows. Sam was standing nearby reading the newspaper.  
“Hey Dean,” he walked up to his brother. “Check this out.”  
Dean took the paper and looked at the article. “Students disappearing. You think it could be a job?”  
“Says here they're all members of the Queen Margaret Union, I think it's just up the road. You can see the University from the park.”  
“Right lets go check it out then. I'll take the Union, you wanna take the library?”  
“Sounds good. I'll meet you at the Union once I've done some research.”  
The brothers walked up the street until they had to part ways to their respective destinations.

Dean stood outside the Queen Margaret Union double checking he was in the right place.  
“New student?” Dean turned to the source of the voice. A shorter girl was looking at him. “You look a little lost, are you ok?”  
“Uh, yeah. Just checking out the Union, new student, yeah,” he stuttered in reply.  
The girl smiled and held out her hand, “Liz, by the way. Want me to show you around?”  
Relief showed on Dean's face, I bet she has something to say about these disappearances. “Yeah that would be great actually.”

Sam was standing outside the library. He needed a student card to get in, and he wasn't exactly expecting that. He stopped a nearby girl.  
“Uh, hi. I'm an exchange student and I don't really know what I'm doing around here. I need to get into the library but I forgot my card. Could you help me out?”  
She stopped, “Uh yeah, sure. Do you know your matric number?” she looked at Sam's face. “I'll take that as a no. Right. Umm... they won't let you in without that. If you want I can go in, get the books you need and bring them out to you? What do you need?”  
Sam smiled, “That would be great actually. I was looking for anything to do with supernatural activity around the University? Something to do with the Queen Margaret Union? I'm doing a history paper. It's a weird premise, I know.”  
“Right, I'll be down in maybe 20 minutes. Wait here. What's your name, by the way?”  
“Sam.”  
“Cool, I'm Pip. See you in a minute.”

Dean was enjoying the food in the Union, “Man, fries in this country are awesome.”  
“They're called chips here,” replied Liz with a smile. “I feel sorry for the Americans who've never tried them.”  
“Yeah, definitely!” He took another mouthful. “So, Liz, what's been going on around here? Something about students disappearing? I mean, I'm new here so I don't wanna get in trouble somewhere I'm not used to.”  
She sighed and leaned back in her chair, “Yeah it's a bit mental. The police reckon it might be an ex-student with a grudge or something. We're all just making sure we don't go anywhere alone. It's kinda scary really. I just hope they catch the bastard, whoever it is.”  
“When did they start disappearing? I mean, must not have been going long, surely they would have found them by now?”  
“Couple of weeks at most, There's about six or seven gone missing now. All QMU'ers actually.”

Sam had been waiting for about ten minutes before Pip re-emerged from the library again.  
“Ok, I found two books that might be useful. Though, you wanna read them you're gonna be reading them with me. I don't want you to ruin them and I get footed with the bill, no offence.”  
“None taken.”  
“I was actually on the way to the QM myself to meet a friend, so if you want to come down with me you'll have a couple of hours of reading time,” she said as she started to walk.  
“Yeah, sounds good. I'm actually meeting someone myself.” He started to walk alongside the girl.  
Before long they reached the Union, it was just down the hill from the library. The Food Factory, the cafe, was on the second floor, though Sam was confused that the British seemed to have an extra 'ground floor' instead of the first floor. When they climbed the stairs Pip spotted her friend, who seemed to be sitting with Dean. Useful.

It didn't take long to get any information out of the books, and one of the girls leant the brothers their internet passwords so the other could do some research. Before long they had an idea of what they could be hunting. Almost a hundred years ago a member of the other union, the Glasgow University Union was accidentally killed in a drunken fight with a Queen Margaret Union member. The body was in the Western Necropolis, in the North of the city. The tension between the two Unions was generally known of in the city, it seemed. The Winchesters thanking the girls for their information and help and headed out to do some reconnaissance of the area.

“Right,” said Dean matter-of-factly as the Winchester brothers walked up the road. “We've got a few hours of daylight before it gets dark enough to salt and burn this bastard. What do we do?”  
“Well I'm hungry,” replied Sam.  
“Yeah. I wanna get one last 'chippy' seeing as we're heading back tomorrow.” Dean grinned as Sam shook his head.  
“I don't get what you see in those, they practically drip in grease,” said Sam as he looked at his brother. Suddenly something connected with his side and he turned.  
“Sorry!” he said to the person he'd bumped into, but the track-suited teen turned aggressively.  
“Hawww man! Youse tryna fuckin'start summin' ay?!” The noise produced by the short boy was horrifically nasal and high pitched. “Here pal, youse are fuckin' giants!”  
The Winchesters stood there, confused looks on their faces. Dean leant into Sam, “Sam, what is it? Is it human?”  
“I think so,” he replied, sounding equally as baffled.”  
“Dammit, that means we can't kill it.”  
“Wha youse tryna fuckin' say, ya wankers!” The boy tried his best to square up to the much taller boys.  
“Listen kid,” Dean tried to calm him down, “How about we go on our way, you go on yours and that'll be it. No problem.”  
“Ayyyye fuckin' right pal. Youse fuckin' bastards are tryna fuckin' start summit, ain't ya, ya wankers! Ahh!  
The kid screamed as he was lifted by the scruff of his jacket by Sam.  
“Trust me, you want to leave us alone now.”  
“O...ok pal, just lemme go. I wasnae tryin nuffin', I swear!”  
Sam put the teen back down on the pavement. After a moment of shock, the kid ran in the opposite direction of the Winchesters.  
“Huh. Nice one Sam,” said Dean, looking impressed. “Lets go get food then salt and burn this mother.”


	7. Epilogue

"Well, that was an interesting adventure at least. Can't say I won't be glad to get back to the good ole' US of A though.” Dean said to his brother as they sat in Glasgow International Airport waiting for their flight.  
“It'll be good to tell Bobby what went on properly,” replied Sam half-heartedly.  
“We probably shouldn't tell him about getting caught in the catacombs.”  
“Probably.”  
“Right, I'm gonna puke. Be back in a minute.”


End file.
